


Photograph

by TheLarryBirdcage



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta ed, Bruises, Emotional Roller Coaster, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, No one dies though, Omega Jade, Omega Louis, Omega Perrie, Omgea Niall, Self-Esteem Issues, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, later alpha ed, past/present pazyer, self hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryBirdcage/pseuds/TheLarryBirdcage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe the little bruises and cuts that show up on your body seemingly out of nowhere are actually little injuries that happened to your soulmate and you get the same marks on your skin as them"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Liam **James** Payne looked down to his arm where yet another angry bruise was forming. He quirked his eyebrow, thinking of all the day’s activities. The only place where a bruise of this magnitude could form was at the gym when he and fellow bandmate, Harry, had boxed each other. His lips turned up in a small smile. Yes that’s what it was.

But deep down Liam knew that really wasn’t the reason.

 

...

...

...

 

Niall **James** Horan pitifully picked at the fried ends of his shorts, the day's events swimming through his troubled mind. The day had been going fine. He got up when his alarm clock rang, his mum handed him a sack lunch as he walked out the door to his car but as soon as Niall had set foot into his first block class and there was no Ms. Love he knew his good day was shot. Jonathan, his bully, took full advantage of the absence of their teacher. By the time Niall walked into his second block class he was sporting the beginnings of a new bruise on his arm. And by the time he walked into his house after school he knew there was no way of hiding this from his mum.

So he was taking the easy way out, he was hiding in his room. In the dark, playing with the fabric of his shorts.

Niall sighed, looking out into the Irish night. Wishing that he could somehow get out of having to attend school to graduate from sixth form.

But deep down he knew he was royally screwed.

  _Maybe_.

 

...

...

...

 

 

 **Proper Warnings include** :

 **Abuse**  both  **verbal**  and  **physical**.

 **Self hate**  with  **suicidal thoughts**  and  **actions**.

Both  **smut**  &  **swearing**.

And finally  **mpreg** will be implied and mentioned. (No one gets pregnant until the epilogue) 

This fanfic is and will be an  **angst**  fanfic with a happy ending.

 

 _ **PLEASE NOTE**_ ;  if you are easily triggered please  **do not**  read this. Remember you are not alone in this world. I promise you someone cares about you and loves you. If you are looking for a reason not to commit or cut let this be it. Suicide is a permeant solution to a temporary problem. I promise you it will get better, xx.


	2. Chapter One

** NYC **

Liam James Payne was walking down the busy 5th Avenue with his long time girlfriend Dani.

The couple had their hands in a tight hold as if they were the strings holding together their failing relationship.

They had been dating three years as of two days ago. Everything had been well when they met and started dating when Liam was on the X Factor and put into the band One Direction. Liam’s heart had stopped and needed to be restarted three times the first time he had seen the brunette beauty. But then the bruises had started blooming on his skin… again, only this time more vibrant.

Liam had grown up in the questionable town of Wolverhampton. Only 270 miles from Ireland. His family had distant relatives who lived there and visited there every summer. That was the only time the bruises formed or where noticeable, maybe even caused Liam to wince at how painful they were. The bruises were always there just fainter or an outline of black and blue when he was at home. Being an alpha the bruises didn’t really bother him. They just existed. He was an alpha for God’s sake.

Liam and Danielle’s relationship had started going downhill when Danielle would was comment on the bruises since bruises were signs of your soul mate. She would always comment on how she didn’t have the bruises that existed on Liam’s skin. Liam had always consoled her. Saying it didn’t matter he loved her. Not his supposed soul mate. And for awhile that had been enough.

Liam was brought back to the present when Danielle pulled on his arm. He looked up to see that the stop hand had turned into a Walking Man. He and Danielle were on course to MSG. The rest of the band had taken the car there but Liam and Danielle said they were fine with walking. So they did. In their early days they would walk hand in hand. Danielle’s hand on Liam’s upper arm as they literally could not stop talking or give each other little kisses here and there. But now they both looked stonily ahead. No traces of a smile or convocation. And shouldn’t they, or at lease Liam, look happy with One Direction playing their biggest concert to date?

Liam knew this should worry him. He knew what the fans said, thanks to his secret tumblr and twitter. But he just couldn’t bring himself to break up with Danielle. She was comfortable, similar and safe. And Liam just wasn’t ready to take a risk.

But then Liam looked down to his arm. Another bruise was forming. Loud and angry.

Liam took a shaky breathe in and let it out.

He knew he would have to face the reality that Danielle wasn’t his soul mate but for this moment he still could lie to himself.

 

…

…

…

** IRELAND **

Niall James Horan gasped as his body was flung into the locker. His bully Jason just grin, his hand gripping Niall’s arm with so much strength Niall get out a throaty groan.

“Aye, you see that lads? Little fag boy likes it,” Jason laughed, tightening his hold on Niall once more before letting Niall land on the dirty school floor.

Jason kicked him once, twice before running down the hallway. The only sound coming from their shoes and the howls of laughter from Jason’s friends. Niall though stayed on the floor not caring anymore. His mind just did not care anymore. This torture had been going on now for half a decade. His body was tired of accommodating all these beatings that resulted in his body becoming a museum of bruises for no one but himself to look at. It was exhausting.

Niall laid on the floor unmoving. His mind going in and out of reason. He flinched when a hand lay on his back. He was so used to rough touches. He slowly looked up to see the new English teacher looking down on him in concern.

Niall coughed. His dwelling pride got him into a sitting position, his small hands gripping his jeans. His blue eyes met the teacher’s soft grey eyes.

“Niall is it?” She whispered, offering her hand.

Niall gulped and nodded before turning his attention back to his jeans.

“Niall, I want you to be honest with me. Did Jason and his friends do this to you?”

Niall shrugged. Even if he was tired of the torture he couldn’t tell the new teacher. The torture here is PG compared to what would happen at home if anyone knew. Niall was good at keeping his bruises hidden. That’s the way he liked it. That’s the way he would keep it.

He heaved himself to his feet. “No I’m fine. I tripped.” He faked a small smile before running the opposite Jason and his friends went. He made it out of the school and to the student parking lot his old car sitting at the back of the lot somehow without any trash on the windshield or hood. He took a look around the parking lot before taking the last steps to his car before getting in. His hands shaking as he took the wheel he gripped the smooth material until his knuckled turned white and his breathing evened out. He looked up to see the start of an ugly bruise.

He shook his head, he would find a way to find this one from his mum, just like he’s done with every other bruise.

He took his key from the passenger seat and started his car. He took another deep breath before putting his foot on the break before shifting into Drive. He was driving pasted the entrance of the school when he was the English teacher standing on the steps. Looking at him.

Niall gulped before giving his car more gas. He needed to get out of here, fast.

He didn’t need anyone to save him. 


	3. Chapter Two

**NYC**

Danielle was pissed. So pissed. And Liam knew it. But he chose to ignore it. Like he did most days now.

He rolled his eyes when he passed the dressing room.

_"… I just don’t understand, Pez, he’s… he’s different. Ever since those bruises started appearing on his skin."_

_"Do you think he’s cheating?"_

_"No! He would never, he’s Liam for God’s sake! Those bruises have always been there, like Lou and Harry…."_

_"But they’re soul mates, Dani…"_

_“ **Perrie** …” _

And then there were sobs.

Liam bite his lip, his feet stopping him and taking him back to his distaught girlfiend in his band mate’s finacee’s arms.

Dani was not a pretty crier let Liam tell you.

Liam took a deep breath before walking over to the girls, making them jump.

Dani looked to Perrie who nodded and exited the room without another word.

Liam went over to Dani and took Perrie’s warm seat.

Liam tried to take Danielle’s hand but she flinched away from him making Liam sigh. 

"Dani don’t be like this," Liam sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. He was so tired of playing this game and being this unhappy.

"Don’t be like what, Liam?" Danielle challenged. "You have a soulmate and by the looks at it one that needs you a lot more than you need me." She bitterally looked at his newest bruise.

Liam rolled his eyes, forcing Danielle’s hands in his.

"But I don’t love them, Dani. I’ve never loved anyone has much as I’ve loved you." His soft brown eyes searching her fierce brown ones.

"B-but Liam a  _soulmate_ … I can’t compete with that…”

"You don’t have to, Dani! Soulmate or not, I want to be with you." 

Dani shook her head before getting up.

"You’re late for rehersal. We’ll talk about this later."

Liam sighed again before heaving himself to his feet. He looked to Danielle and walked up to her, his hands running up and down her arms. “I love you, Danielle. We’ll work through this. I promise.”

He held her graze a few more seconds before colliding their lips. Before she could respone he pulled away and was out the door back on track to the arena.

He had to stop himself from wipping his lips. Even thoughs weren’t what they used to be, his still he couldn’t bring himself to break up with her.

He knew he was being selfish staying with Dani. Or maybe they both were being selfish with staying in the comfront of each other’s arms.

…

…

…

**IRELAND**

Niall checked his review mirror at lease thirty time from the time his tires left the school ground to the time he was at home. He knew the teacher wasn’t going to follow him home but it felt like he was being followed.

Damn Jason, he thought. For making him be so paranoid about everything.

Once he put his car into park he looked at his arm and groaned. Just as he thought. This was the darkest and ugliest bruise Jason has given him. He would have to wear a jumper for at lease a month.

It is what it is, he thought and then giggled to himself. A member of a band his mate had him listening to had that tattooed on his chest. Niall looked down to his chest maybe he should become punk and get a shit load of tattoos. Maybe the kids at school will leave him alone.

Fat chance. No about of tattoos could hide the fact he was a male omega. And one that could get pregnant at that.

His… “Kind”. Was extremely rare. And well you would think with being rare because would be all over you with question. But no instead they were all over Niall with physical and verbal abuse. Even his own father. But Niall rarely ever saw him. So that was good.

Anyway back to tattoos. Niall actually did have a tattoo. A tiny semi colon on his shoulder. Niall had seen the tattoo idea on his Tumblr feed and it had just felt  _right_. He had gotten the tattoo the next day.

Niall just wished he could be accepted. Again though, fat chance.

Niall roughly got his backpack and trotted up the stairs and into his house. He forgot to look in the garage to see if his mother was home so he didn’t announce his presents to the house. Instead he bolted up the steps and closed his bedroom door and locked it before going over to his dresser and grabbing a jumper to put over his shirt. There. He looked down to the faded fabric. He hoped this worked and his mum didn’t get suspicious as to why he was always wearing jumpers.

Niall went back to his door and unlocked it. Before going to his small desk to try and get some homework done.

And of course he was un successful. Within minutes he was logging onto his Facebook. He giggled when he saw his friend “Ted Sheeran’ online.

 ** _Niall_**  
I don’t think I’ll ever get used to your name on here. How’s fame treating you, doggy? ;)

 ** _Ted_**  
Oi! Fuck off u shit. Fame is treating me well young one. How’s school?

Niall sighed. Ed had been his only friend at school but after one of his youtube videos gain fame over night it had taken his bestfriend away. The only time school had been fun for Niall.

 ** _Niall_**  
Ey, school is school. U know the drill. When are you coming back to your country? We miss u :(((((

 ** _Ted_**  
U do know I know when you’re lying, right? I’ll kick your ass in about a week.

Niall’s mouth dropped.

Niall began typing and then stopped. And he erased that. Before trying again.

His messenger pinged.

 ** _Ted_**  
None of ur excuses r going to work. C u in a week :*

_-Ted is now offline-_

Niall rolled his eyes before he heard his mother’s calls.

He logged off his Facebook before exiting his door and taking the steps down to his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the new intro I have written! It now includes the OFFICIAL warnings for this fanfic!


	4. Chapter Three

**OVER THE ATLANTIC**

Liam honestly have no idea how he didn’t punch something in the throat that whole week.

His mood hadn’t improved after Danielle had left. She hadn’t even said goodbye.

After she left Perrie did too sending Zayn into the same mood as Liam. The two sent the next week at recording in NYC in a slum having to see Louis and Harry be all cute with each other by day and hearing them being naughty by night.

But finally the band was on the plane home. Liam looked out of his window before getting out his phone and unlocking it. He flipped through the phone before sighing and locking his phone again before looking out the window.

"You’ll see her soon."

Liam looked across the aisle to see Zayn looking at him wearing the same grim expression he had the whole week.

Liam forced a smile. “I know.”

"Come on, Leeyum!" Louis shouted in his ear before jumping into Liam’s lap making an expected noise escape his lips. "We have a show tonight in Ireland and we get to see Eddy!"

Liam shook his head before ruffling Louis’ fringe even more. “The ginger with no soul?”

"Isn’t that every ginger?" Harry asked, sitting in the seat across from Liam and Louis.

Liam nodded as Louis got off his lap and crawled over to Harry and began kissing the curly haired lad.

"Oh for God’s Sake, Louis!"

…

…

…

**IRELAND**

Hiding his bruises were actually easy to hide form his mom. Since it was still cold outside he blamed all the plaid long sleeves on the weather. And somehow Jason and his gang stayed away from him for the next week. He wondered if the new teacher had anything to do with it.

Great. Niall thought. Another person to give me pity.

But over the next few days he only ever saw the teacher in his English class and she never asked him to stay after class to talk but when ever he was walking down the hall he could feel someone watching him. Everytime he looked over his shoulder to try and catch the person everything was at it should be. Teachers were laughing outside their classrooms. Students laughing with their friends or rushing to class. Niall always shook off the feeling and went to his next class.

The day Ed was due in for a visit Niall was chewing on the end of his pen day dreaming of brown eyes when someone sat next to him and the bell haven’t even rung yet. Whenever someone sat by him in usually meant they were late and all the other sits were taken.

"Hi."

Niall looked up to see a pretty brunette with her ends died blue.

"Hey," Niall whispered, surprise and humor in his tone.

"I’m Jade. I just moved here."

Niall raised his eyebrow usually people moved away from here not to here.

"I’m Niall, nice to meet you."

Niall’s eyes met Jade’s lively dark brown ones and they smiled at each other before Niall broke eye contact.

"You’re really gentle for an alpha."

Niall choked on his spit.

Niall ended up coughing for two minutes before his air way was clear.

"I-I’m not an a-alpha."

Jade’s eyebrows rose. “Oh! I am so sorry, I just… are you a beta then?”

Niall shook his head sadly.

Jade looked so uncomfrontable. Niall honestly felt sorry for the girl.

"O-omega?"

Niall nodded.

"Just like me then!"

Niall’s eyes widen in surprise. Why wasn’t she running away?

"Oh… um yeah. An omega. Yay."

Jade and Niall talked for the rest of the class period and Niall sooned founded out she was in most of his classes he had just somehow missed her. And Niall even gave her his phone number so Jade and him could arrange to hang out once Jade was moved into her house.

Niall left school that day with a huge grin on his face.

It was literally been the best day of his life in a very long time. And he hadn’t even seen Ed yet.

…

…

…

"Niall, baby! Ed’s here!"

Niall jumped off his bed and tackled his best friend to the ground.

"I’ll leave you two to it then, nice to see you again Ed dear."

"You too Ms. H!" Ed called after Niall’s mum before embracing Niall in a long and warm hug.

"I missed you," Niall mumbled, snuggling into Ed’s chest.

"Aww, I missed you too little brat," Ed laughed, patting his back.

They lay in silence for a moment.

"I met a.. friend today," Niall whispered.

"Really?" He honestly sounded surprised not that Niall was surprised.

"Yeah, her name is Jade and… she’s so nice to me and didn’t make a digusted face when I told her I was an omega," Niall whispered, light and hope in his eyes.

"That’s good, so good, Ni," Ed encouraged.

Niall smiled to himself before pushing up and crawled off Ed’s chest. They just sat there in Niall’s entryway catching up. Maura popped her head in asking if the boys needed anything but both declined before getting up. Niall grabbed his shoes and put them on as Ed and him countinoued to talk.

"Where are you going, baby?" Maura asked, repopping her head out from the kitchen.

"I’m taking Niall to a gig," Ed said, giving his mother his full smile. No one can resist Ed’s smile.

Marra narrowed her eyes before shaking her head and nodding. “Okay. Stay out as long as you like.”

Niall’s mouth dropped to the floor.

"Don’t question it," Ed whispered in his ear, shoving his coat into Niall’s arms.

"O-oh-kay," Niall mumbled before waving at his mom before walking out his front door.

"Um… isn’t a limo a little much?" Niall asked, looking at the sleek car.

Ed shrugged. “Eh we’re kinda a big deal.”

"You’re a big deal," Niall grumped but got into the stupid car.

"Tonight and every night you are a big deal," Ed said, patting his leg.

Niall rolled his eyes and looked out the window. Watching the scenery pass as if he didn’t live there and know every boring hill and store roll past.

It felt like forever but finally they rolled up to the arena, Ed getting out first and then Niall.

Niall honestly didn’t know how Ed dealed with all the lights and screams. Ed took his hand and guided him into the venue.

Once the door was closed Niall leaned up against the door and beat over trying to catch his breath.

"How do you deal with that?" Niall asked after he recovered his breathing.

Ed shrugged. “My shows are a lot chiller.”

Niall’s eyebrows furrowed. “We’re not at one of your gigs?”

Ed shook his head. “Nah we’re at a One Direction gig.”

” _Fuck me_.”


	5. Chapter Four

**_Horan_ **

 

Niall couldn't breathe. Literally five feet away from him was the reason for his breathing.

 

He tried to close his mouth he really did but all the fanfiction was right he was a giant next to his small omega.

 

"If you stare for too long mate Louis might bite you, mate," Ed said into his ear.

 

Niall shook his head. "I can't... help it. He's just so...."

 

"Tall?" Ed finished his sentence.

 

Niall nodded, his mouth not closed so no more flies could get into his mouth.

 

"And Louis is so _short_."

 

Louis' head snapped from Harry's face to his. "Oh shit." Niall cursed when

 

Louis narrowed his eyes and came forward only to stop right in front of Niall.

 

"Did someone just call me short?"

 

Ed laughed as Niall opened and closed his mouth before shrugging his shoulders.

 

"We can't help you weren't graced with height, Lewis," Ed volunteered.

 

Louis narrowed his eyes. "I'll have you know I am 5' 9", Edward. Very average for a male beta and above average for an omega."

 

Ed rolled his eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Lou. This is my best friend I've always told you about. Niall."

 

Louis looked from Ed and shook Niall's hand. "How do you do, leprechaun?"

 

Niall blushed. "I-I'm fine. Thank you."

 

"There's no need to be nervous, Niall," Louis cooed, draping his arm around Niall's shoulders. "When ever H and I hang out with Ed he rarely talks about anything else other than you. I swear if he was an alpha you two would be bonded by now."

 

Niall raised an eyebrow. "You think so?"

 

Louis nodded, their eyes meeting. "He cares about you, Niall."

 

Niall nodded. "I know he does." He winced when Louis' other arm came into contacted where his latest bruise was still healing.

 

Louis cocked his head. "You okay?" He looked generally concerned and bless his heart. Niall had been talking to Louis for less than five minutes and he's shown Niall more attention and friendship than Niall had seen in the past year without Ed at school.

 

"Yeah I... I just have this _bruise_ and it... it's still tender."

 

"Can I see?" Louis asked, taking his hand back.

 

Niall looked down to his clothed arm and what the hell. He gingerly rolled up his jumper's sleeve to revel his bruise. It was starting to turn yellow at the edges but it was still angry and sore in the middle were blue and purple were still dancing a dangerous game. But what Niall hated about the bruise was that it looked like a hand print.

 

Louis gasped looked up to Niall and turned on his heel. "Harry! Hazza! H!"

 

Niall looked down to his arm and started rolling the material down. He watched as the small boy went up to his alpha and started whispering in his ear both looking over to Niall every few seconds before Louis gestured to his arm.

 

Niall hung his head in shame. He had frightened another person away and this time it was from the marking on his body he so badly wanted to stop happening.

 

He looked around for Ed and saw him chatting up Zayn Malik and then it dawned on him. Where was the fourth member? Liam Payne at?

 

  
_He probably heard you were here and ran for the hills_ , the sinister voice in his mind scolded.

 

Niall slowly walked over to Zayn and Ed. Niall came to Ed's side and caught hold of the end of a convocation.

 

Ed looked down to Niall. "You and Lou done talking?"

 

Niall nodded. "He was my bruises and ran off."

 

Ed furrowed his eyebrows. "You said Jason stopped bullying you."

 

"He did," Niall defended himself.

 

"Then why do you have a bruise?"

 

Niall sighed and rolled his his sleeve again. "Jason beat me up... two weeks ago now," Niall whispered, letting Ed and Zayn suck in their breath. "There's a new English teacher, they don't beat me up anymore...."

 

"Does your mum or dad know?" Zayn asked as Ed picked up Niall's arm.

 

Niall shook his head. "My dad was kicked out..."

 

Zayn gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry I have to cut this short. Talk to you after the concert?"

 

Niall nodded, happy Zayn didn't run away once he saw Niall's arm.

 

Niall watched him go before turning his attention to Ed. "It doesn't hurt anymore," Niall shushed Ed's probing.

 

"Well.... I'm glad they left you alone. I just wish it would have ended sooner."

 

Niall nodded. "Well it didn't so... Where are our seats?"

 

Ed looked to him and shook his head before ruffling his hair. "This way, small one."

 

Niall narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything and just followed Ed.

 

.

..

...

....

...

..

.

 

To say Niall had fun was an understatement at the beginning of the show. Since Ed was the famous one he had to stay with the sound crew behind a fence. But since Niall was a nobody and Ed had kept Niall's name out of interviews and such things Niall was able to sit front row.

 

Most of the front rows were girls but they all chatted animatedly until the black stage sprung to life and the sounds of Harry's voice with Story of My Life came through. Niall and a girl name Leigh Anne stopped both of their head's snapping to the stage as pictures of world flashed before them and then finally all the boys with a map in their hands all looking confused. The screens flashed, and changed to all of them walking through fields, roads or the ocean. And then...

Everything stopped and all the boys were lowered to the stage and the guitar rang out as did Harry's voice for Midnight Memories.

 

Niall just seen this humans not even ten minutes ago. Harry turned into even more sex on legs. Louis turned into a sassy queen. Zayn turned even more mysterious and well Niall hadn't met Liam but one look at him and he was gone.

 

He didn't understand that how his heart literally stopped and refused to start again. Niall was pretty sure he was a vampire now. And loved the thought of spending forever with the brown haired man.

 

They rest of the concert was a blurr and Liam, Liam and more Liam. He

physically could not (and would not) looked away from Liam. If the brown haired man looked to a fan and waved his blood would boil. If Liam ran off stage his chest grew tight until the man came back into the stage.

 

It was nearing the end of the set and Liam had not made eye contact with him.

 

He swore Liam had made eye contact with everyone but him. But finally Niall's and Liam's met just as sang "Did they ever hold each other tight like us...?" And the he stopped, looking directly at Niall before composing himself and looking over to Louis who was grinning like a mad man.

 

That should have warmed Niall's heart that Niall had made such an impression on Louis he had mentioned him to Liam but it didn't it did the exact opposite. His heart tightened and and grew colder. He looked to Leigh Anne who was starring at him.

 

"Liam Payne stopped singing and stared at you," She gasped, a huge smile on her face.

 

Niall gave a weak nod and stood there for the rest of the show.

 

.

..

...

....

...

..

.

 

After the show Niall stood rooted in his front row seat. Not bothering to look up when Ed sat next to him.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

Niall shook his head, willing the tears to not fall over but of course they did.

 

Niall didn't say anything but stood up and starting walking away. He didn't want Ed to see him cry.

 

"Niall!" Ed called, trying to get Niall's arm but failed. "I don't understand why you always run away!"

 

"Because!" Niall snapped, turning to look at Ed. "I'm a waste of space! I showed Louis my bruises and he just walked away to go and tell Harry and apparently Liam too."

 

"I don't-"

 

Niall shook his head. "Save it, Ed."

 

"But you're not a waste of space, mate! Why can't you accept that!?"

 

Niall didn't reply he walked from the stadium's turf not looking back.

 

 

He didn't remember getting to the roof but somehow he ended up there. His feet dangled over the edge looking down to the street below.

 

He kicked his legs every once in awhile. And finally he heard a door open and close. He didn't turn around until a voice called out.

 

"Are you going to jump?"

 

He looked over his shoulder and all he could think was, "wow he's so beautiful he must be the devil himself come to walk me down to his kingdom."

 

 

**_Payne_ **

 

Liam was so excited to get to the roof. Those were his places. High above the ground, the fresh air but more importantly the view. He lived for those views. And after his fight with Danielle he needed to see the view and think through his problems.

 

What he didn't expect when he opened the door was a boy sitting on the ledge of the building.

 

"Are you going to jump?" He found himself saying.

 

The boy jumped and turned to Liam.

 

His face was in the shadows but Liam can see the bruises under his blood shot eyes from what he hoped was a lack of sleep and scratch down his face. The scratch must have been new. But even with the imperfections he looked like an angel who had just lost his wings. His face the color of marble compared to the dark oozing blood that dropped from the scratch onto the denim of his jeans and his eyes as dark as Poseidon's waters on a stormy day. He looked so haunted.

 

The boy shrugged before looking ahead again.

 

Liam really wanted to be alone and almost left, almost. But he felt such a pull from the boy he had to go and sit next to him. And so he did.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked the boy, knowing now this was the boy from the crowd and the one Louis was convicted was his soulmate. And honestly Liam was too.

 

The boy, Niall, shook his head. Liam nodded and looked ahead.

 

"Sometimes, okay most times, after or before a concert I come up to the roof of our venue and just look at all the amazing views and thousands of stories that are being lived. It makes everything on my mind seem so much smaller."

 

Niall looked up to him. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

 

That took Liam a minute to recover from.

 

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you?"

 

"Didn't Louis tell you about my bruises?"

 

Yeah, Liam thought. But he didn't need to tell me I have to same ones on my body.

 

Liam only nodded. "Why wouldn't I be nice to you just because of some bruises?"

 

Niall shrugged, "most people run for the hills."

 

Liam smiled. "Love, I'm not like most people."

 

Niall looked confused and maybe even a little scared, as was he, when he rolled up his sleeve and showed him his bruise on his arm.

 

"I what...?"

 

"I think you're my soul mate."

 

Niall finally really looked up to him. "It could just be..."

 

Liam showed him his other cheek, and there it was a brand new scratch just like Niall's oozing scarlet.

 


	6. Chapter Five

**Horan**

Liam Payne.

Liam Payne?

Liam James Payne... Soulmate?

Niall looked at Liam, Liam looked at Niall.

And they sat.

Just looking.

Niall's eyes could not leave Liam's cheek. His blood long ago stopped oozing from the wound.

“Niall?”

Niall hadn’t even realized he was moving until his foot slipped and he was forced into Liam’s lap and both of them fell onto the roof’s concrete.

Niall gasped as his wind was taken from his body before using Liam’s chest to steady himself and look down at the alpha.

“Don’t ever do that again!” Liam snapped, his alpha voice making his voice octaves lower.

Sure Niall had had many alphas use their alphas voice on him but nothing compared to Liam’s alpha voice. His inner omega was in tears making Niall start tearing up all over again. He buried up face in Liam’s shirt.

“I am so sorry, al-pha!” Niall sobbed, fisting Liam’s expensive shirt in his hands.

Liam sighed and circled his arms around Niall. “No I’m sorry. I should have never used my alpha voice on you. B-but Niall you almost fell. A-And I just found you.”

Niall sniffed and nodded. His hands let go of Liam’s shirt and drug himself into the sitting position wanting to put some distance between him and Liam.

Niall picked at his worn shoes after that. He knew he should be leaving Liam to look for Ed and apologize for his behavior but his inner omega wouldn’t let him leave Liam’s side.

Finally Niall looked up to Liam to see the alpha looking at him.

“What?”

Liam shrugged, “I’ve never seen an omega so beautiful before.”

Niall blushed and shook his head. “I don’t… no I’m not beautiful.”

“Niall you’re-”

 _Bang_.

Niall jumped, his head wiping around. He was prepared to see a ginger but instead was met with a tall and lean brunette.

“Liam?” The unknown female asked, her eyes looking between the two boys.

“Danielle,” Liam sighed, the- _his_ alpha said before getting up and walking over to the girl.

Niall sat there dumb struck as Liam collected Danielle in his arms and kissed her forehead.

“I was looking for you,” Danielle commented before giving Niall her attention. “Who is this?”

Niall shook his head, getting up and pushing past the pair. “No one, no one at all.”

Niall ran down the stairs, not even hearing Liam call after him.

He didn’t know where he was going until he bumped into another small omega.

“Niall?”

Niall gasped, and doubled over.

“Niall!” He felt Louis’ small hand on his back. “What’s wrong? Are you sick on love already?”

Niall shook his head and let a sob out. “H-he’s with Danielle and..”

“What is going on here?!”

It was Ed. Thank the Lord.

He composed himself and set his back straight. “Thank you Louis, for everything.”

He then turned and walked to Ed. “Can I go home now?”

Ed nodded, giving Louis a confused look. Niall wrapped his arm around Ed’s waist just wanting to be close to something strong and solid at the moment.

They passed the stairs just as Liam and Danielle exited. It took Niall all he had not to flip the- his alpha off.

Niall gripped Ed harder and walked faster, fully aware of Liam’s eyes on his arms on Ed.

.

.

The car ride home was quiet. Ed had his head resting on the car handle while Niall looked stonily ahead. Once the driver was at Niall’s house he was up and in his front door kicking off his shoes and running upstairs not caring if he woke his mother up.

He went to his bedroom and closed his door. He jumped to his bed and buried his face in the feathers. He heard the door creak open and then his bed creaked.

“Ni?”

Niall sniffed and looked to his best friend. “Yeah?”

“What happened?” Ed asked, his tone light.

Niall shrugged turning so he was now on his back. His ceiling becoming very interesting.

“Niall… please, so I know if I need to kick Liam or Louis’ ass.”

Niall gave a bitter laugh. “Probably Louis, everything was going okay until he started whispering to Harry.”

Ed nodded, “do you want me to talk to them tomorrow and see what happened?”

Niall shook his head. “It’s not like I’m ever going to see them again. I don’t want you to ruin your friendship with them just because of me.”

Niall rolled his head and met Ed’s stare. He knew Ed wanted to say more but he honestly wanted to move on. Push it to the back of him mind and never think about it again. He was fine with being forever alone. He’s gotten his far.

“Are you sleeping over?” Niall asked, hope in his voice.

Ed laughed and shook his head. “Do you want me to?”

Niall nodded. “Please, I need some ginger time.”

Ed narrowed his eyes. “I need some fake blonde time.”

Niall grabbed his pillow under his head and threw it at Ed’s head.

…

…

…

**Payne**

Liam watched as Niall ran away. And he did nothing. _Nothing_. They weren’t even bounded and he could physically feel Niall’s pain.

Liam shook Danielle’s arm off and began walking towards the door.

“So this is it?”

Liam stopped, his hand hovering over the knob. He took a deep breath collecting himself before turning to face Danielle. “What?”

“This is it, isn’t it?” Danielle asked again, her lower lip trembling. “Y-you’ve met him and I’m going to get thrown aside like yesterday’s trash.”

Liam shook his head, arms reaching out for his girlfriend. “N-no, baby. We- I just met him, he’s a very confused boy and I don’t think he’s my soul mate.”

 _God help me now_ , Liam thought. Those words tasted like venom and he wanted to wash the venom out with Niall’s lips.

 _Or maybe transfer the venom to your soul mate’s lips to make yourself feel better_ , his sub conscience chided.

Liam pulled Danielle fully to his body and finally it clicked in his mind. He pushed Danielle away but kept her arm in his hand. “I think we should go in,” he covered up. “It’s getting cold out here.”

Danielle nodded, batting her eyelashes and giving Liam a kiss to his cheek.

Liam blushed before transferring Danielle’s hand to the crook of his arm before leading her down the steps.

Once at the landing Liam froze, and his blood boiled. He saw Ed with his omega. (His sobbing omega).  Liam stepped forward but Danielle pulled him back. His and Ed’s eyes connected, the ginger beta shot him an evil glare before turning his attention back to Niall.

Liam tried to step forward again but Danielle held him back but it didn’t stop him from looking after Niall and Ed.

“Let’s get out of here,” Danielle purred in his ear.

Liam gulped and closed his eyes before looking down to his hot girlfriend and nodded. “Yeah, let’s.”

The couple started forward but not before a hobbit stopped them. “What the fuck was that, Payne? Did you not see the hurt in his eyes?”

Liam gulped once more and gave a reassuring smile to Danielle. “Louis, I honestly have no idea what you are talking about.” _Lie_

Louis rolled his eyes before pointing a finger at him. “That,” he pointed behind him. “Was the best thing to enter your life and you let him walk out?”

Liam gave Louis (and Danielle) the best eye roll he could mange. “Again, no idea. He was just some lad I met on the roof.”

 _Lies, all lies._ And Liam wanted to shoot his mouth for telling those lies.

Liam patted Louis’s shoulder and walked out of the venue with Danielle in his arms.

..

“What… flat?” Danielle panted, Liam working his way down her throat leaving a trail of spit.

“Yours,” Liam said, looking up to Danielle. “It’s closer.” And crushed his lips to her swollen ones.

..

Liam and Danielle stumbled through the front door of Danielle’s flat. Liam briefly unlocked their lips to look up the steps leading up to the first landing. “Maybe we should have gone to mine. Less stairs.”

“What is with you?” Danielle asked, her nail running over Liam’s chest. “You used to love the steps, something about more of a reward at the end?”

Liam looked down to see Danielle raising her eyebrow. Liam nodded before hoisting Danielle into his arms. “You’re right, honey. I’m sorry.”

Danielle hooked her arms around Liam’s neck before she started to kiss Liam’s jaw.

..

Liam threw Danielle on the bed before crawling over her leaving smalls pecks on her thighs, stomach and finally he worked his way up her throat.

“Liam,” Danielle sighed, her hands running through his short hair. “It’s been a long time. Too long.”

Liam didn’t reply just continued leaving small and wet kisses everywhere, willing himself to get into the moment.

...

“No I don’t need anything but you Liam, please,” Danielle begged.

“But it’s been awhile Dani…” He may not be totally in the moment but his cock was no joke, it was huge.

Danielle gives him a devilish smile, “let’s go at it like we did in x factor.”

It took Liam everything he had not to throw up on her at that moment. Instead he dipped down and feverishly kissed her.

..

“Are you sure?” Liam asked, for the billionth time.

“Yes, God Liam just fucking _do_ it.”

And Liam did just that.

..

“Oh,” Danielle cried, throwing her head back. “I’m close.”

Liam nodded, thrusting into Danielle.

“Liam!” Danielle cried, riding out her high as Liam felt her knot start to form.

“Do I need to pull out?” Liam panted, his thrust becoming shallower and quicker.

Danielle shook her head. “I want to feel close to you.. again.”

..

“ _Pop_!”

“ ** _Oh_**!”

..

“I honestly don’t remember you being this big,” Danielle giggled, running her hand through Liam’s sweaty fringe.

Liam gave her a small smile willing his knot to go down faster he just wanted to get the hell out of here.

..

Liam pulled out making Danielle give a small whine. He rolled his eyes took off the condom, tied it and threw it in the trash before going into the bathroom.

He braced his hands on the sink taking a deep breath before looking up to the mirror.

“What have I just done?” He whispered.

He splashed ice cold water on his face before walking back into Danielle’s room.

She was fast asleep.

Thank God, Liam thought. He didn’t know if he could take all her talking right now.

He threw on his clothes before walking down the stairs. He opened the door and stuffed his hands on his coat, welcoming the cool London air on his hot skin and then walked out into the night.

..

The walk home was brief, too brief for Liam’s liking. He had a lot to think about.

_Why did he defend Danielle and not Niall? Why didn’t he break up with Danielle right on the spot?_

Liam opened the door to the lobby of his flat complex. He flashed his ID to security and walked into the lift.

He blankly stared at the silver of the wall before walking out to his flat.

He took off his shirt when he got to his room and traded it for a bigger and comfier cotton one. He treaded back into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of the hardest liquor he had in the house before walking back into the longue with the bottle and glass in his hand.

It was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter Six

**Horan**

Niall remembered the day his father left.

It was an unmorally cold day in May. He and his brother, Greg, were out in the garden minding their own business and trying to stay out of trouble. Fearing the wrath of their father.

Niall remember really having to go to the bathroom but he knew if he made a sound in the house his father would yell at him for being so loud. And Niall being a small 10 year old didn’t want to upset his father so he ignored the pressing he felt in his bladder until he was doing the potty dance.

He stood up and brushed off his shorts before braving the house. He opened the door and quietly closed the door but the wind outside took the door right out of his hands making the large wooden door slam shut.

Niall cringed, his small hands beginning to sweat.

“Niall?” His mother called.

He turned from the door to see his mum standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

“Yes mummy?” Niall asked in a timid voice.

“You don’t need to fear, my love. He’s gone,” Maura said, her lips smiling but there was something missing from her eyes.

..

..

Niall now looked into the mirror, his eyes looking the same way as his mother’s did all those years ago.

He ruffled his eyes and bit his lip. He rolled his eyes before exiting the bathroom no longer able to look at himself in the mirror.

Growing up he was so into the idea of not needing someone and now since that roof top Friday night all he could think of was Liam looking at him and wanting to be saved.

Niall walked into his bedroom to see his ginger friend on the bed still.

“Wake up, you log,” Niall laughed, throwing a pen at Ed.

Ed smiled and threw the pen back. “Never!”

Niall rolled his eyes, “if you don’t get up then you can’t record the rest of your math symbol albums.”

Ed nodded his head. “You are very true, I think I will get up but not for you. For my fans.”

Niall gasped. “But I am your fan! Your biggest fan!”

Niall threw himself over Ed pushing the ginger back down on the bed. “Marry me Ed so we can have little ginger babies!”

“Oi get off,” Ed laughed, patting Niall’s thigh.

Niall pouted and got off Ed but not without planting a huge kiss on the ginger’s throat.

Ed rolled his eyes, wiping the spit Niall had left behind from his throat.

Niall gave him a cheesy smile before looking to the clock and his mood saddened once more.

“It must be time for you to go to school.”

Niall looked back to his best friend. “Why do you say that?”

“You were putting on a happy face but as soon as you looked to the clock your face went completely sad.”

“I was not putting on a happy face,” Niall grumbled.

“Niall I know you,” Ed groaned, his finger rubbing his forehead.

Niall didn’t reply there was no need to.

“What happened last night?” Ed asked, looking to Niall.

Niall picked at his jeans and shrugged. “It’s really no big deal, Ed.”

“Obviously it is otherwise you would tell me,” Ed challenged.

Niall shook his head, getting up and grabbing his backpack. “I have to go to school.”

Ed got up too offering a hug. Niall walked into his best friend’s arms and nuzzled his face gripping Ed for dear life. “I don’t want to end things like this.”

Niall hid his face in Ed’s neck and nodded. In truth he didn’t either but it wasn’t a big deal. It wasn’t the first time an alpha had denied him, but it was different because Niall was 100% convinced Louis had put Liam up to the prank. 

Niall stepped back. “I don’t either, Ed but it isn’t a big deal. Louis probably put Liam up to it.”

“Up to what?”

“Niall, honey! Time for school!” Maura called.

Niall sighed and looked up to Ed. “When will you be in town next?”

“Not for a very long time, grass hopper. My tour starts in two days, here in Ireland.”

“Oh.”

Ed smiled and kissed his forehead. “I have tickets if you want them.”

Niall’s eyes grew and frantically nodded. “Yes!”

Ed laughed pushing Niall towards the door. “I’ll leave the tickets on your desk. Now go to school and learn something!”

Niall laughed and walked out of his bedroom. “Yes, mum!”

…

…

…

**Tomlinson**

Louis didn’t get a hold of Liam that night or Ed either for that matter. He felt awful about what happened between Niall and Liam.

This was a new emotion for Louis and he did not like it. Usually when he played cupid to try and get soul mates together it worked.

Granted he had only gotten Perrie and Zayn together and that was over six months ago and Perrie still didn’t have a bond mark on her neck but that was beside the point.

“Louis, if you think any harder you’ll blow a nerve.”

Louis blinked up to his alpha. “What?”

Harry laughed, tugging Louis toward him until the small omega was in his massive lap.

“I was saying we should probably fit the hay.”

Louis looked over the alarm clock. The red digits screamed 1.57 am.  He nodded and looked up to Harry. “Carry me?”

“Don’t you have two working legs?’

Louis shook his head. “They don’t work in your presence.”

Harry shook his head but carried Louis from the lounge to the bedroom.

Louis cuddled under the blankets until Harry came to bed then cuddled into Harry’s side.

“Why do you think Liam ran away?” Louis whispered.

“What?”

“Liam,” Louis repeated, propping himself up on Harry’s chest. “Why do you think he ran away from Niall?”

“Niall? Niall who?”

“Do you not listen to your best friend? Niall? Ed’s best friend from primary school? He was with Ed today at the show.”

“Oh! That Niall.”

Louis rolled his eyes sometimes Harry was so thick. “Well after I told you about Niall’s bruises I kinda tried to get them together…”

Louis waited hoping that Harry would catch on but when he looked to Harry he was snoring.

Louis rolled his eyes and kissed Harry’s nose.

He would tell Harry the rest of the story tomorrow.

..

..

Louis woke up to a bright day and an empty bed.

He sat up and stretched before getting out of bed. He padded into the kitchen to find his mate at the breakfast bar with a cup in his hand and the newspaper in the other.

“Such an old man,” Louis giggled walking up to him giving him a kiss to the cheek.

“I’m younger than you,” Harry pointed out giving Louis a quick pet to his mouth.

Louis shook his head before taking the paper out of Harry’s hand. “Can I talk to you?”

Harry set his cup down and turned to Louis. “You have my full attention, baby.”

Louis nodded. “Did you talk to Niall at all last night?”

Harry shook his curls. “No.”

Louis nodded. “Okay.. well I think I found Liam’s mate.”

Harry tilted his head. “What? Who?”

“Niall.”

Harry’s eyebrow furrowed. “I don’t understand.”

Louis nodded. “Okay well… last night Niall showed me his bruises and I told you..”

“Okay…”

“And I tried to get them together.”

“Please tell me you did not try to play match maker again, Louis.”

Louis shrugged. “Oops?”

“I thought you had dropped it when I told you to,” Harry sighed.

Louis shook his head. “No… after the show I had hinted to Liam that Danielle was on the roof but it was really Niall! And now well… I think I fucked it up.”

“And why is that?”

“Niall ran from the roof sobbing…”

“Louis,” Harry groaned.

“I didn’t mean to!” Louis defended himself. “I thought Liam would drop Danielle on the spot.”

“Louis they’ve been together for three years.”

“Yeah but it’s his soul mate don’t you think Danielle would want Liam to be happy and Liam with Danielle?”

“Yes Louis and until Liam or Danielle sees that we need to stay out of this.”

“But what if Liam never sees what  he’s giving up?”

“Why do you feel so inclined to getting Niall and Liam together Louis? You’ve met Niall once and you don’t know 100% if they’re soul mates.”

“I saw the bruises, Harry!” Louis backed off Harry shaking his head.

“Seeing and knowing are too different thing, Louis.”

Louis crossed his arms. “I need to go talk to Liam.”

“Louis I don’t,” Harry began.

“What?” Louis snapped. “Are you going to alpha lock me into not going?”

Harry didn’t reply making the little omega even madder. He hadn’t meant for this to become an argument with Harry but he did think Harry would have understood where he was coming from.

He got ready in under five minutes and was out the door not looking back to see if Harry was still at the breakfast bar.

..

..

Louis flashed his ID to the security guard before being granted entrance to the lift.

Louis tapped his foot until the lift stopped at Liam’s flat.

He stepped forward into the cozy flat to see Liam passed out on the couch.

“Well no wonder why I couldn’t get a hold of you last night,” Louis mumbled.

Louis toed off his shoes before going over to Liam and putting him on his side just in case the alcohol decided to make another presence.

It did warm Louis’ heart a little bit when he was cleaning up the mess Liam had made in his drunken state. Liam only ever got drunk when something was causing him emotional pain.

Louis dumped the rest of the liquor before going over to Liam to try and wake him up.

Liam’s phone caught Louis’ attention. He stole a look to Liam and then back to the phone. He took a deep breath before picking up the iPhone 5s. He pressed the home button to see over 50 text messages from Danielle and twenty voice mails plus his ten text and two calls. And a text from Ed.

Louis looked over to see Liam still passed out.

It wasn’t like he was going through Liam’s phone he reasoned. Liam had gone through his phone loads of times before.

Louis unlocked the phone and started with Ed’s text.

_Text me._

Louis went back to the message home and clicked Danielle’s name next.

Most of the text involved her asking why he had left when they had such a nice night. It was the last one that caught Louis’ eye.

You left because of that omega, didn’t you? I bet you didn’t picture me last night.

Louis’ eyes grew as he closed the phone and looked back over to Liam who was starting to stir.

Liam groaned once his right eye opened and cringed back before opening his eyes slowly and focused on Louis.

“Louis,” he croaked out. “What are you doing here?”

Louis shook his head before pointing to his phone. “We fucked up big time.”

Liam looked to his phone and jumped at it, his finger going to the message app not even asking why his messages were read.

Liam looked up to Louis.

“I’m screwed.”

Louis opened his mouth but then closed it again before nodding his head.

It was true.

Liam was screwed.

Big time.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Horan**

Niall parked his car in the school’s parking lot. In his regular space in the back of the lot. He got out and looked up to the sky, it was dark. Just like his mood. He looked to the school building and hiked up his backpack. It was going to be a long day.

…

…

…

It wasn’t. He had forgotten Jade. The brunette sat by him in all of their shared classes.

“How was your weekend?” Jade asked in their last class of the day.

Niall shrugged. “It was okay, I went to a One Direction concert.”

“Oh that sounds like so much fun!”

Niall nodded. “It was, do you like them?”

Jade shrugged, twirling her hair around. “They’re okay. I like Ed Sheeran a lot more.”

Niall’s face broke out into a grin. “Oh really?”

Jade looked up. “Yeah?”

“How about we go see him?”

“Go… see… him?”

Niall nodded, but waved Jade closer. Jade leaned in.

“You’re probably not going to believe me but Ed used to go to school here. And well if my best mate.”

“Really?” Jade giggled and Niall nodded.

“I have tickets for his concert Wednesday. Want to go?”

The bell rang but Jade jumped into Niall. “Yes! Yes! Thank you!” And planted a big one his cheek.

Niall blushed. “It isn’t until after school but maybe we could hang out with him before the concert?”

Jade blushed, his hand going to his mouth. “H-hang out with Ed Sheeran?”

Niall nodded and smiled. “Trust me, he’s cool and very down to Earth.”

Jade nodded. “O-okay.”

...

…

…

**Payne**

Liam looked to Louis and then threw his phone at the wall. The glass iPhone made contact with the wall resulting in hundreds of glass falling to the floor. “ _Fuck_!”

Louis jumped and Liam felt momentary pity for the tiny omega.

Liam looked to Louis. “Why!? Why did you have to tell me to go to the roof!? For fuck’s sake Louis! I’m in a three year relationship.”

Louis shrugged and looked down his small hands in his lap.

“Danielle and I are happy! God damn it!” Liam tried again.

Louis looked up to Liam. “By the looks on your phone you fucked and dumped. The Liam from three years ago would not have done that.”

Liam opened his mouth and then closed it. It was no use denying it. It was true. The Liam from three years ago would have stayed and cuddled her.

Liam ran a hand through his hair in frustration before plopping down next to Louis. “I don’t know.”

“Don’t know…?”

“When my relationship started going downhill so fast. And last night… it was like an avalanche and I don’t know what to do.”

 “Do you love Danielle?”

Liam nodded. But he didn’t know the magnitude of that love anymore. “I just don’t know how much anymore.”

Louis patted Liam’s thigh. “I think you should figure it out soon.”

Liam sighed. He did need to. But he was afraid.

“And Liam?” Louis asked.

Liam looked to Louis. “Yeah?”

“I think you need to go get a new phone.”

Liam looked to the far wall and groaned.

..

..

Louis left after helping Liam clean up his apartment. He walked to the kitchen in the search of water and Advil. This is why he didn’t drink, the day after wasn’t worth it. The problem was still there.

He took the pills and continued into the bedroom in search of clean clothes.

..

..

Liam walked out of the cell phone store with the latest iPhone in his hand. He unlocked the jem and walked to the nearest starbucks to get the espresso he so desperately needed. His thumbs danced in impatience willingly the backup to download faster so he could half heartily make up with Danielle and text Ed.

He pocketed the phone and ordered his normal (ice venti marble mocha macchiato) before walking back to this flat. If Danielle was to call him he didn’t want to be in public.

He plopped down on the sofa, picking Danielle’s name first.

_“Babe, how could you say that?”_

 He deleted that one.

_“Baby, it’s you.”_

He deleted that one as well.

He bite his lip. He exited Danielle’s messaged and went to Ed.

_“U wanted me 2 txt u?”_

He wrote. He hated spelling everything out but Danielle hated text talk.

He dropped his phone, the annoying default marimba ringing out.

He picked up the sleek iPhone six and put it to his ear not even looking at the I.D.

“Hello?”

“Liam what did you do?”

Liam bit his lip shit.

“I don’t know,” he whispered.

…

…

…

**Horan - Wednesday – Ed’s Concert**

Niall and Jade walked arm and arm into Ed’s venue. VIP passes hanging proudly around their necks.

“Niall, I’m so afraid! What if he doesn’t like me?” Jade mumbled as Ed’s dressing room came into view.

Niall shook his head. “He’ll love you Jade. Remember what I said? He’s a huge teddy bear.”

Jade gulped and nodded.

Niall patted her hand before opening Ed’s door not even caring at all the looks he and Jade were getting.

“Eddy!” Niall sang, letting go of Jade and running to hug his best friend even though he had just seen the lad two days ago. Niall pulled back. “Ed meet your biggest fan, Jade.”

Ed let go of Niall’s waist and out stretched his hand. “Hello Jade. If I knew Niall was bringing my biggest fan I would have dressed a lot nicer.”

Jade blushed but returned Ed’s gesture. “N-no you don’t… you always look amazing.”

Ed cocked his head but nodded. “Thank you. You look amazing also.”

Niall grinned to himself before walking over to the couch and sitting down eyeing the omega and beta in front of him. He took out his phone and let his plan unfold.

..

“Niall?”

Niall looked up from his phone. “Yeah Ed?”

“H-how... do you know Jade?” He asked slowly.

“She’s the friend I told you about. Isn’t she great?” Niall said, setting his phone down.

“Yeah but…”

Niall looked up to Ed has one of Ed’s hands touched his thigh. “Ed what are you doing?”

“I just need to _know_ , Niall.”

And then his lips met Niall’s.

Yeah maybe Niall had always wanted to know how it would feel to kiss Ed and here they were in Ed’s dressing room minutes before Ed was due on stage.

Ed pulled back first. “Sorry.”

Niall shrugged, wiping his lips. “Do you know now?”

“I know what he shouldn’t have done.”

Niall’s head snapped to the door to see a furious looking Liam.

Niall looked to Ed and then back to Liam and then back to Ed. “You planned this, didn’t you?”

Ed bit his lip but then nodded.

“I… I can’t believe you!” Niall cried, bolting up as Jade entered the room again. “You’re supposed to be my best friend!”

“Niall I am!” Ed yelled, standing up his hands grasping Niall’s forearms.

Niall pulled back from Ed’s touch. “No. No. _No_. Best friends don’t do this type of shit!”

“Niall, I had to make him see!” Ed tried.

Niall shook his head. “You know, I thought you’d be the last person to hurt me but I guess shame on me right?”

Ed shook his head. “No, Niall I am the last person who would hurt you!”

“We hurt the person we love most then,” Niall said, and walked out of the room. Leaving everyone looking after him.

..

..

Niall didn’t know this side of town. He never went over here. And now he was alone, friendless (probably) and lost.

He shuffled down a few more streets until he saw “ _sixth street_ ” he remembered that from the One Direction concert just says prior. Maybe he could retract the route home. He took the road down, passing mostly pubs and the odd person until he came to a dead end.

He looked over his shoulder. Maybe it wasn’t the same street. And he didn’t have his damn cell phone to check. He kicked the wall fed up with is life. Mostly fed up with himself and his luck because for being Irish he had shit luck.

He turned and fell down the wall. Maybe if he sat here someone would take pity on him and help him out.

He sat there for what seemed like hours before he heard voices. Similar voices.

Niall scrambled up and walked rather fastly towards the mouth of the street when a hand clapped down on his shoulder.

“Looky at what he have here, boys. Fag boy,” Jason said, his hot breath on Niall’s cheek.

Niall closed his eyes and shook his head. “I don’t want a-any problem…”

Jason clucked his tongue. “Oh Niall. Poor _poor_ Niall that isn’t for you to decide.”

 Niall faintly nodded, it seemed as though nothing in his life was for him to decide. His dad was abusive and left, Greg had then left and his mother was still _nice_ to him.

Niall fell to the floor.

“Go boys.”

And then the kicking started.

His head was pounding, his ribs where cracking and his legs where numb.

 _Fetal position_ , his head yelled.

He tried curling up in between kicks and sneers but there were too many of them. And his body was in too much pain to move.

Niall didn’t know how long the kicking lasted but they left not without someone spitting on Niall. “ _Nasty fag_.”

Only after Niall didn’t hear anymore feet did he slowly and painfully curl into himself. And only then did Niall begin to cry.

 _This is what you deserve_! His thoughts yelled at him. _For making your father leave because you’re an omega. You made Greg leave because you’re an omega. Your mother is probably planning on leaving as well. Just you wait._

Niall sobbed harder when he heard footsteps.

“Please,” he whispered as strong arms picked him up. “Please.”

“Shh, Niall.”

Niall blinked, his eyes barely focusing on Liam. “Please.” He repeated. “I… can’t...”

“Shush, love,” Liam cooed, placing Niall on a soft surface. “Sleep now.”

And Niall didn’t have to strength to fight anymore. He closed his eyes letting the darkness take him.

..

..

Niall blinked and instantly regretted it.

He closed his eyes giving himself a few moments before opening his eyes again. He was in a strange apartment in clothes he had never seen before and they were two sizes too big.

He bit his lip before sitting up the room was bigger and bare. He pushed the covers back before treading into the lounge.

The lounge was huge probably bigger than Niall’s whole house.

“You’re awake.”

Niall jumped, not seeing Liam in the kitchen. “Um… yeah.”

He limped into the kitchen grateful when Liam handed him a glass and pills. “Thanks,” Niall said quietly taking the water and pills.

He handed the cup back to Liam who put it into the sink and then an awkward silence fell between them.

“How did you find me?” Niall blurted out.

Liam looked up to Niall.

“The bruises start forming and my feet carried me towards you.”

Niall snorted not believing Liam for a second. “Yeah okay.”

“I know it sounds cliché but it’s what happened!”

“Why should I even believe a word you say?” Niall sneered. “You ran back to _her_.”

Niall watched as Liam pinched the bridge of his nose. “Niall please understand. I’m in a three year relationship with her. It’s not that easy. And I just met you.”

Niall jumped back as if he’d been slapped. He saw the surprise on Liam’s face before the pupy dog eyed boy stepped forward. “Niall… I…”

Niall shook his head. “Take me home.”

“Niall let me explain!”

“I think you just did!” Niall snapped. “Just take me home so I can heal in peace.”

And for once in his life Liam did what he was told.

..

..

They pulled up to Niall’s house odd minutes later the air thick between them. Niall jumped out of the car even before it was completely stopped and ran up to the door.

“Hey Niall?” Liam called.

Niall froze and looked down to his soulmate.

“Try not to get hurt again so I don’t have to come save you and then wear even more make up then I have to on stage.”

Niall gasped, his eyes widening and then narrowing before throwing Liam the finger and a loud “fuck you.” Before opening his door and slamming it shut.

He leaned against the door trying to catch his breath. “Do not try,” he scolded himself but the tears came and an ugly sob left his throat as he crumbled to the ground.

Why did his soul mate have to be an angel one minute and a complete ass hole the next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to thank everyone who has answered the questionnaire (if you need the link comment/message me) You guys are literally the best readers I've had out of any of my books. Your comments on literally made my day, all your suggestions have been put into my outline in one way or another and please keep the suggestions going they help me out a lot and get my muse going. (Also the one person who said to delete Zayn you are the true MVP, let me know who you are so I can high five you).
> 
> Now a huge... milestone... at lease for me! This fanfic has been nominated for a Bromance Award on Wattpad. (I know holy shit, not even Miracle did that and I have 60k+ reads on that). So when that starts up (I honestly have no idea when it does I'm still dumbstruck it's even in it) I'll let y'all know (link included) and if you want to vote then you can vote and if not that's fine as well :)
> 
> Now I know I said every Sunday will have an update and I will try my hardest to keep to it! 
> 
> Now role play who is interested for a 1D/5SOS/LM role play on tumblr? Message me.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger chapter: cutting.
> 
> Please do not read if you are easily triggered.

Horan

Niall cried himself out right there in the hallway. This back to the door and his knees pulled up so his sobs were muffled. His mind screaming and yelling at him for being so stupid. Making Ed turn on him and then making Liam, his alpha, turn on him as well.

After collecting himself to small tears Niall got up and walked upstairs. Very surprised to see all the doors open and his mother gone. His question was answered when he saw a sticky note on his door.

" _Niall, I called into school today, Ed told me everything. We'll talk tonight –Mum xx_ "

Niall bit his lip before ripping the note down in disgust. Of course Ed would tell his mum.

He stalked into his room, stripping Liam's clothing completely ignoring his omega who was whimpering at the lost scent of the alpha.

"Shut the fuck up," Niall mumbled to his inner self, not in the mood for its shit. He threw on clothes before slowly walking into the bathroom and gasped when he saw his reflection.

The last time he had seen his face it was marble and milky. Now it was like a cloudy day. His face was puffy from the swelling. His lip was cracked with his cheeks and jaw line covered in bruises. He took a shaky breath before crouching down and clawing at his lowest drawer for his blade.

If anyone else were to open the draw they'd gasp and run away from all the blood, used and new blades it held. But Niall only smiled. He picked up his favorite blade before walking to his white toliet and sat on the edge.

He rolled up his sleeves and sat there for a moment looking over his scares. He rolled up his sleeve further until the material was over his elbow. He took one more deep breath and plunged his weapon into his flesh.

_"You're no good Niall." His father had screamed._

Was the first thought that ran through his mind.

He cried out and put more pressure on the blade and scraped down his forearm in long strokes.

_"You're so stupid. You'll probably never get an alpha," his brother had laughed, patting his hair before walking out the door for the last time._

He felt hot tears cascade down his cheeks.

He dropped the bloody blade before slowly falling with it on the cold tile in a heap of broken and hallow sobs.

He didn't want this life. But this life had chosen him.

..

..

After cleaning up his bloody floor and arm Niall returned to his bedroom and grabbed for his bag knowing he couldn't just sit around and do nothing. His mind would only think of the worst and maybe school would be a welcome distraction for once.

He got into her car and drove to school. Once parked he walked toward the administration building and walked in, signing his name in.

"Niall? Your mum called in for you today," the lady at the desk said, her hand writing him a note to get into class.

Niall shrugged. "I felt better and decided to come to school."

"Okay," the lady said looking up to see Niall's face. "Oh honey-"

"I fell," Niall grumbled taking the note and walking out of the office. The lie wasn't a total lie. He had fallen for a boy bander without even knowing his favorite color.

The bell rang as soon as Niall made it to his locker and students started pouring out into the halls. Niall kept his head in his locker, not wanting to draw attention to himself. But then the unexpected happened.

_"Niall!"_

_"Hi Niall!"_

_"How are you Niall?"_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"If anyone messes with you again, we got your back okay?"_

Niall gulped and nodded at everyone talking to him. He blindly took out the books he needed for the rest of his day.

"Hey Niall."

Niall turned to see Jade's blue hair. "Hey Jade." He whispered.

Jade opened her locker, putting her books in before looking to Niall and gasped. "What happened to your face!?"

Niall shook his head closing his locker. "Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing Niall! Ed and I were worried sick last night after you stormed out and you left your phone and then Liam left and never came back!"

Niall sighed, looking up to Jade with tears in his eyes before taking her hand and taking her into an empty classroom.

"I couldn't be in the same room as Liam and Ed," Niall confessed. "Ed is suppose to be the person that doesn't hurt me and he did while Liam... Liam is just an ass that happens to be my soul mate who is in a three year relationship."

Jade nodded, her hand rubbing Niall's back. "Do you want to go to class or skip?"

Niall gave a bitter laugh. "I came here to welcome school as a welcome distraction but now I think it was a mistake."

Jade nodded. "Do you have a car here, love?"

Niall nodded.

"Okay, I'll drive you home."

Niall gripped her clothed arm. "What about your parents? Won't they wonder why you aren't in school?"

Jade shrugged. "My best friend is more important."

Niall's eyes glassed over. "Jade.." he whispered before pulling her into a bone crushing hug, ignoring the pain in his forearm. "Thank you."

"You don't even have to thank me Niall, now come on," Jade said, gently pulling him towards the door. And Niall let her.

..

..

They spent the rest of the day at Niall's. Niall and Jade slowly getting to know each other. Niall told her a little about his abusive dad who left after Maura broke their bond and how Greg left when he was 18. While Jade told him about the loving family she came from.

They looked up when Maura knocked on the door.

"Hello Niall and who is this?" She asked, eyeing Jade.

"Mum this is Jade, she just moved here from South Shields."

Maura nodded. "Nice to meet you sweetie."

Jade smiled getting up and kissing Niall's forehead. "I better be heading home Niall my mam will wonder where I am."

Niall nodded saying his goodbye and watching Jade as she walked out of his room. He turned his attention to his mum.

They stayed looking at each other before Maura offered her hand. "You and Ed need to fix this."

Niall gulped but followed his mum down the stairs and out the doors into her car.

"How do you know where to go?" Niall asked, not even he knew where Ed was staying.

Maura laughed, "you seem to forget this is his hometown as well, sweetheart. He's staying in his flat."

Of course, he thought. My mum does know everything.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to rewrite this. sorry, x

**Horan**

Niall looked out the window, his head on the cool window as he watched the Posher side of town blur by.

He held his breath as his mum parked outside of Ed’s apartment complex. “Do I have to do this?”

Maura nodded. “If you don’t then you two will never make up make up and then you’ll lose your best friend, Ni. Do you want that?”

Niall shook his head. No he really did not want that.

“Then get out of my car,” Maura said, unlocking the car. “Ed will drive you home.”

Niall opened the door and then looked back to his mother. “Did you and Ed plan all this?”

Maura shrugged. “See you at home, sweetie.”

Niall grumbled getting out of the car and closing the door before entering waving at the receptionist and going to the lift.

He pressed the button to the pent house and put in Ed’s code before the lift jerked into action.

Niall tapped his foot on the marble floor until the lift stopped and opened. Niall walked into Ed’s apartment.

“Ed?” Niall called. “Come out so we can get this over with.”

Ed came out as Niall’s feet touched the lounge’s rug. “Hi,” Ed said awkwardly.

Niall pursed his lips before sitting on the couch. He nodded his head.

 “Don’t be like that, Ni, please,” Ed begged.

“How am I suppose to be then!?” Niall asked. “Y-you kissed me to provide whatever to Liam!”

“I was trying to _help_!”

“Help what!?” Niall exclaimed getting up from the couch. “All your help did was give me a black eye, a concussion and a broken heart! You ass hole!”

Ed opened his mouth but Niall shook his head. “I can’t not right now.”

Niall started walking to the door but Ed grabbed his bad hand making Niall hiss.

Ed dropped Niall’s arm like it burned him. “You didn’t.”

Niall’s lower lip trembled as he pulled his arm to his body. “That doesn’t concern you.”

“Yes it does!”

“The moment you kissed me to get to Liam my life started to not concern you,” Niall spat.

“Niall, please…”

Niall stopped, taking a deep breath. “Tell me one good reason why.”

“Because I’m your best friend and I was trying to help you. But now I can see it did more wrong than good… and I’m sorry,” Ed whispered.

Niall sighed looking back to Ed. “O-okay, I guess. But… my trust in you is tainted.”

“I understand,” Ed whispered, taking a sit on the couch.

Niall went back to the couch, sitting down before stretching out his feet ending up in Ed’s lap.

“What happened after I left?” Niall asked.

“Liam, Jade and I all sat there awkwardly looking at each other before he jumped up and left the room,” Ed said. “Jade is a very… special… person…”

Niall sat up. “Are you… Do you have feelings for Jade?”

Ed bite his lip. “I… I don’t know! I think so?”

“Bullshit!” Niall yelled wrestling his best friend to the ground. “You so do!” He stopped. “B-but you’re a beta and she’s omega… its _illegal_.”

“Niall,” Ed sighed. “I won’t get taken to jail.”

“Like hell you won’t! You aren’t above the law!”

“I’m an alpha, Niall!” Ed said, looking up to Niall.

“W-what?” Niall asked, his hands on either side of Ed’s head.

Ed nodded, Niall climbed off Ed resting his back against the couch. “S-since when?”

“Since Jade…” Ed trailed off.

“A-are you mated?” Niall asked.

Ed shook his head. “We have to test our blood.”

“Well, I’m happy for you two,” Niall whispered, nudging Ed’s thigh.

“You aren’t mad?” Ed asked.

“Why would I be?” Niall asked. “I can’t control who’s your soul mate.”

“I didn’t want you to feel like I’m stealing her from you,” Ed said.

“I’m happy for you two,” Niall smiled, getting up and offering his hand to Ed.

Ed took Niall’s hand and then they were both on their feet. Niall looked at Ed before engulfing him in a hug, hiding his face in Ed’s neck.

“Its good to have you back,” Niall whispered.

Ed patted his back. “Same.”

Niall pulled back, rolling up his sleeve to show Ed.

Ed gasped, gingerly touching Niall’s arm.

“You’ve never done it this bad,” Ed whispered, guiding Niall through the apartment until they were in front of the kitchen sink. Ed took paper towels wetted them and lightly pressed them to the oozing cuts.

Niall shrugged, leaning against the counter. “I couldn’t talk to you and it… I couldn’t _stop_.”

Ed stopped and looked up to him. “I’m here now.”

Niall nodded and took a shaky breath. He opened his mouth and told him everything leading up to the cutting. Ed stayed quiet until Niall was done.

“I’m going to kill him,” Ed growled, dropping the now bloody towel into the sink. “I’m going to murder him and then dance on his body.”

“It’s not worth it,” Niall sighed, rolling his sleeve down.

“Why can’t you see that you are worth it?” Ed asked. “You’re so funny, caring and kind Niall. Liam doesn’t deserve you.”

“Well I guess Danielle and Liam deserve each other then.”

 

**_Two Days Later…_ **

“Why did I let you talk me into going to another One Direction concert?” Niall mumbled. He and Ed were standing in their hotel room with Jade in the bathroom getting ready.

“Because Louis asked for us to come,” Ed said. “He wanted to talk to us.”

Niall nodded, watching as Jade exited the bathroom in the mirror. He smiled when he saw Ed’s reaction. He turned around just in time to see Ed hug her and then pull back.

“You look amazing,” he kissed her forehead making her blush.

“Thank you,” she  blushed, looking to Niall and then back to Ed. “My boys look amazing as well!”

Niall shook his head as Ed grabbed Jade’s hand. “Are we all ready?” Ed asked.

“As I’ll ever be,” Niall said, opening the door.

Ed and Jade walked through, Jade patting Niall’s shoulder. “If he tries anything,” she whispered. “I’m kicking him in the balls.”

…

…

…

Once out of the car screams met them. Niall looked over his shoulder to see thousands of girl pulled up against the gate. “Damn,” he mumbled, following Jade and Ed into the arena.

They were greeted with none of then Louis Tomlinson. “Eddy, Jadey, Nialley!”

Niall rolled his eyes but hugged the twink anyway. “Hello, Lewis.”

Louis glared at him before sighing. “I deserve that one, come. I need to explain everything.”

Louis took Niall’s hand before anyone else could say anything and they went through halls until they stopped outside a door.

“Is he in there?” Niall asked.

“No this mine and Hazza’s dressing room.”

Niall nodded as Louis opened the door and they walked in.

“Is Harry here?” Niall asked, taking in the surprising large room.

“No he’s in the common room with Liam and Zayn,” Louis said, sitting on the couch and pointing to the couch opposite. “Sit.”

Niall sat looking to Louis. “You don’t have to explain..”

“I do,” Louis said. “Now hush.”

Niall closed his mouth watching Louis.

“First off, it was not a prank. I’m sorry it came off like that… I saw your bruises and I got so excited. For you and Liam. Liam hasn’t been happy in a long time.”

“And you think I could make him happy?” Niall asked. “I’m fifty shades of fucked up. I pushed my brother and father away because I was born an omega boy.”

“I know I you can make him happy,” Louis whispered. “He’s looked troubled the past few days and… that’s why my dad… my real dad left as well.”

Niall bite his lip. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

Louis shrugged. “It’s okay, Mark has more than filled the part even though he didn’t have to.”

Niall looked around, he didn’t know what to say or do next.

Louis moved closer, squeezing his hand. “Just know that I’m team Niall, I heard what Liam told you.”

Niall gulped meeting his eyes. “He told you?”

“He told Zayn, I overheard. I almost gave him a black eye,” Louis said, smiling.

Niall grinned. “Thank you Louis. I’ve never had a lot of friends.”

“Well now you have me, and Harry. And Zayn,” Louis grinned getting up. “Come on, I want you to meet Perrie. She’s Zayn’s girlfriend and soul mate.”

Niall nodded getting up and following Louis though the halls until they came to a huge longue. He smiled and waved at Ed and Jade who were over with Harry, Zayn and what he hoped to be Perrie. Niall smiled at them as they walked over his smiled faltered as they passed Liam and Danielle on a couch but Niall didn’t pay attention to them.

“There you are,” Harry said, collecting Louis into a side hug as he kissed his forehead.

Louis smiled before looking to Perrie. “Pez, this is Niall. Niall this is Perrie.”

“Nice to finally meet you,” Perrie smiled, offering her hand. “Louis will not shut up about you.”

Niall shook her hand. “Nice to meet you too, Perrie.”

She smiled at him before the conversation started up again. Niall joined in from time to time before he couldn’t take it anymore. He looked over to see both Liam and Danielle looking at him.

**Payne**

Liam looked to Danielle they had been silently discussing things when Niall and Louis walked into. Liam, who was about to tell Danielle something, closed his mouth and looked to Niall. His face looked better. He was still kicking himself in the ass for speaking to Niall like that.

He watched until Niall made it to the little group around Zayn and Perrie. He sighed and looked back to Danielle. She was looking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Your face," she said.

"My face?" He asked.

"Your face lite up," she whispered.

Liam blushed, tearing his eyes away from the group. "I glad to see Louis."

Danielle rolled her eyes. "I wasn't born yesterday," she whispered, picking at the couch's material.

"I didn't..."

"Liam," Danielle cut off. "I wasn't born yesterday. Every since Niall has come into the picture you've been... Different."

"Different how?"

"You left after we had sex!" Danielle whispered. "Why? You never leave. And you didn't even leave a note or answer my text."

"I told you my phone broke," Liam said between clenched teeth.

"But wha about after you fixed your phone?" Danielle asked.

"I had nothing to say," Liam said simply.

Danielle looked at him wide eyed as if he had punched him. "Okay then."

She got up gathering her stuff.

"Danielle," Liam said reaching out but she pulled away.

"No," she hissed. "I need time. You need time. I have nothing to say right now to you."

Liam nodded but stood up with her walking her to the door. "I did love you," he whispered.

"I did as well," Danielle said before looking over his shoulder. "Until he walked in and ruined it all."

"What did he ruin?" Liam asked. "We weren't happy even before he came along."

"We were going through a rough patch, Liam. Every couple has those. We could have worked around it," Danielle tried.

Liam shook his head. "Let me know when you have something to say to me."

Danielle grabbed the door's handle and threw it open. "I'll let you know when I can look at you again."

Liam opened his mouth but she was already gone. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

He turned around everyone was looking at him.

He shrugged.

And then Paul came in.

The show must go on.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Payne**

Liam felt nothing that night. Or the week after that for any matter.

He knew they weren’t happy anymore. He knew an alpha and a beta couldn’t work in the first place. But here he was three years and some odd days and weeks later milking is heart in front of a TV in another town he can’t remember the name of waiting for Danielle to call him.

It was awful being on the other end. The end where it seems like no one cares about you.

He regretted treating her so badly. She deserved so much better. She deserved someone who would fall asleep next to her every night. Who texted her back the moment their phone lite up. She deserved someone who he used to be.

He had to do this. He saw it now. How bad they were for each other. And who knows if Niall hadn’t walk into his life where this would have gone. How much longer this would have lasted.

He picked up his iPhone dialed her number and it rang. And rang. And rang until the voicemail picked up.

“Um, Danielle it’s me. Call me or text me when you get this. I have something to tell you I do- can’t tell you over a device. So just uh- call me. Please.”

He hung up throwing the phone on the couch.

He looked to the clock it was only noon in this nameless town, he walked into his bedroom and changed into work out clothing. He couldn’t sit still anymore. He had to get out. He laced his shoes when he was dressed made sure he had his key and walked out the door. Not seeing his phone lighting up.

..

..

..

It took Liam two hours to feel as though he wasn’t going crazy.

He boxed, he ran and then he boxed some more. He was sweaty and smelled gross but he felt better. More focused more in control.

He took the elevator up to their private floor and walked the short distance to his room.

Once inside his shirt was the first thing off as he walked to the couch checking his phone. When the phone screen lit up he cursed.

Only two calls. Five minutes apart and then nothing. No texts, no voicemails. He took a deep breath holding it for ten seconds before opening his eyes and pressing Danielle’s name. He needed to get this over with. He needed to meet with her. Well hopefully she would meet with him. He did not want to be the ass hole that ended a three year relationship over the phone. Hopefully, he would not need to be that asshole. He just wanted to be free and collect his thoughts on the whole Niall situation. He didn’t want to be an ass to him either. But that is actually what he had been to him. An ass. Something his mother had even called to talk to him about. _Hell_ she somehow even got Niall’s mum’s phone number.

Oh God, he thought. The phone is still ringing. This is bad so bad I should just hang up-

“Hello?”

 _Fuck_.

 

 **Horan**.

The days following the concert were weird. His life literally had never been so good before. How his mum was paying more attention to him. Ed and Jade were all now hanging out like they had been friends for years instead of just a few weeks. And well he now had Louis Tomlinson and Liam Payne’s numbers in his phone. Of course he rarely talked to Liam, in fact he wasn’t even sure how he had gotten Liam’s number. Probably Louis.

At the thought of Louis’ name the blonde smiled. Louis had also grown to be a very close friend in such a short amount of time.

He didn’t know he could be this happy in such a short about of time. Ever. He had never had the best self esteem, but that was no lie. But in the last few days they all had been helping him, slowly. This problem was not going to solve itself over night.

He truly felt like he was beginning to find himself. But then… he thought about Liam and he felt so lost all over again.

There was a huge chance they were soul mates. An 80% chance probably more. A lot more, probably a 99.99% chance. He looked down to his cuts wondering if Liam had gotten them as well. Louis had not said a word about it if Liam had. Then again Louis had said Liam had been missing or very absent since the last concert.

He looked down to his phone, seeing a new message from the sass master himself.

From Louis: it’s done

He cocked his head. _What?_

 To Louis: what’s done? Did you finish your heat or something ?

From Louis: noooo dumby, dani’s out of the picture. he texted us all this afternoon. dani was pissed apparently but life is life right?

He looked to his phone. How was Louis so chill about this? How was he so chill about this? Shouldn’t he be sad for Liam and Danielle? Why was he so happy about this then? Was it because he had the imagination of a five year old and was having a fan girl moment of being the soul mate to a rich and hot boy who belonged to the biggest band on the planet?

He shook his head. He was far too old for such thoughts. But he let himself bathe in them for the next few days.

…

…

…

He understood Liam needed time, probably like… a week right? Well a week had come and gone and he still was just in contact with Louis, Ed and Jade.

Ed was back on his tour, leaving Jade and Niall both to mourn over not having Ed with them at all hours of the day.

But really how long did Liam need? Danielle seemed to be just fine. (Yes he did stalk her social media). So why wasn’t Liam? (Yes he did stalk videos of their concerts, mostly all Liam centered). He couldn’t help but notice how his smile just did not light up his face like it used to.

And then an idea popped into his head. He could just text Liam. But would that seem to desperate? He bite his lip, taking out his phone and opening a new message. He typed out a message. A simple message. He pressed send and then the ball was in Liam’s court.

To Liam: I’m here if you need me, xx

He looked at the message for a few minutes.

 _Please need me_ , he thought. _Because I need you_.

He sighed, closing his eyes. He was such a fool. He was about to get up and get ready for school, when his phone buzzed. His heart leaped picking up the phone.

From Liam: i’ll always need u ni. i’m sorry i’m such an ass tho


	12. Chapter Eleven

****Horan** **

Niall didn’t know what was wrong with him. Maybe it was how every time Liam’s name came up on his phone hope sparked in his small omega body for Liam to invite him out to a concert, and after that said concert Liam would ask him to be his boyfriend. But that never happened, and the days dragged on.

And he slowly was crawling back into himself just as he was learning to fly.

Danielle was out of the picture and even Liam had said he didn’t love her anymore. So what was happening? Or was Niall being needy and asking for too much?

He went back through his and Liam’s texts looking for anything he thought would be annoying to Liam. But nothing stood out to him.

He sighed looking up to see his plain room, in a plain house and in a plain town, a _paper town_ really. Niall was too plain for Liam. He saw that now.

He didn’t want to get up and out of bed but he threw his phone and Liam was texting him. Liam and him always seemed to be texting but ever went past that. No, hey let’s meet up!

He was across the room picking up his phone to read Liam’s text and he just didn’t reply.

If Liam was going to be an ass, so could he.

And that is how is started again. The downhill spiral.

Niall went to school every day talking with Jade about school and her life back home. They found out soon after that Jade went to school with Perrie since Jade had gotten the fellow South Shield girl’s number.

And they talked about Ed. A lot.

Jade and Ed were doing well, or as well as one could in a relationship with a superstar traveling the world. She told him about their plans as a couple, since they were graduting soon and Ed was going to go on a hiatus. And Niall couldn’t be more happier that two of his best friends were getting their happily ever after.

Everyone seemed to be getting their happily ever after, but of course him.

Ed and Jade were so soft with each other and patient. Niall loved watching them when Ed would come home for a weekend, he loved seeing them grow together. He wished he could have a love like that one day.

\----

Graduation came on a cold summer’s day.

Not that Niall expected anything different.

Jade came over to his house, they both should have been in better spirits they were _graduating_. But they moped around like someone had died. But their reasons mirrored each other.

Jade for Ed because he “wasn’t” going to be there.

Niall because he was pretending to act like he was moping about Ed not coming but in reality it was because today was a low day.

They put on their hats and went down the stairs, he let Jade go first.

Ed hadn’t told him when he would make his appearance. But if Niall knew his best friend it would be sooner rather than later.

And it looked like Niall was right because the moment he stepped on the last step he bumped into her.

“Jade what the-?”

“Ed!” Jade squealed rushing forward and hugging her mate.

Niall kept his place on the step smiling and watching the two as everyone else in the room was doing.

And then his heart stopped when he felt eyes on him. He looked to the left and was met with soft brown eyes.

“Liam,” he breathed and gulped. His relaxed stance turning to rigged. He looked around the room.

Ed and Jade kissing. The parents talking to each other.

He looked back to the man who was now towering over his small body.

“W-what are you – uh – going here?” Niall stuttered.

“I came to see you,” Liam mumbled. “You haven’t been returning my calls, texts- _anything_ Niall. Did I do something wrong?”

Niall closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the heat and smell of Liam.

The way his cologne and his scent intoxicated him. The way his body heat was finally made Niall feel warm again after so long of being cold. How all this was for the first time in weeks putting his inner omega at rest.

He blinked, waking himself up. He looked around again, gulping when he saw everyone looking at them.

Niall looked back to Liam.

“Can we talk later?” Niall whispered, or never. But he never said that.

Liam nodded, stepping onto the step with one foot and kissed his forehead softly. Making Niall weak at the knees.

“Of course, Prince,” Liam returned.

\----

Niall wondered why Liam had to show up today after he was alone in the car with his mum, of all days on the calendar. He was suppose to enjoy this day, he was finally getting out of the hell he had been in for years. But it seemed he traveled through all those rings of hell to get to this point.

The last inferno, with Lucifer himself.

But there was something most people forgot. Lucifer was once God’s favorite. He was the most beautiful angel.

And he was sure Liam was his reincarnation.

\----

They didn’t talk after the ceremony. Or during the dinner. Niall kept close to Ed and Jade, not caring for a moment he was the third wheel.

They did talk though when Liam finally cornered him.

“Talk now?” Liam rushed out, his hands stuffed into his jeans.

His was annoyed. And Niall couldn’t blame him. He was annoyed with himself.

So he nodded. “Yeah we can talk.”

Thus the beginning of the awkward shuffle to the couch.

Niall sat down and looked to Liam. “What is there to talk about?” Niall asked, pulling his walls up even higher.

He followed Liam as he sat down and the couch shifted under the weight of the alpha.

“We have _so much_ to talk about,” Liam whispered.

Niall nodded miserably. His heart was beating so fast in his chest. He wondered if Liam could hear it or feel his distress. But if Liam did he gave no indication that he did.

“Why did you stop replying to me?” Liam asked first softly.

Liam didn’t waste time getting to the point, not at all. Bt Niall couldn’t bring himself to open his mouth. His mind eating at him.

_If you tell him, he really won’t want to be with you._

_He’s probably already dating someone else._

_Why would he try and get to know you?_

Niall looked up hearing his name. “What?” he said dumbly.

Liam sighed. “Why Niall? Did I do something wrong?”

Niall breathed out his nose. “No,” he breathed. “But I did.”

Liam just looked to him. “What could you possibly have done Niall?”

Niall gulped, looking up to him. “I started to have feelings for you.”


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Payne**

To say the very least Liam was shocked and well confused. He pushed back his thoughts of him and Danielle getting together, their romance was even faster than this. But he was _not_ gay.

Or at least was what his stupid male ego was telling him. But deep, deep… deep down he very much knew he was gay.

Every time he saw this tiny and beautiful omega… _his_ omega. The one he could stare at for days and find something new to admire every time, he knew he was gay and could be happily gay. But it seemed like it would take weeks, months and years for him to _accept_ that.

_Say something you fool_ , his mind cherished him. His rational side said, he did as well. Put Niall out of his misery but his ego was rolling their eyes.

And what did Liam do?

“Oh, well, that is sweet,” he whispered, nothing to his response. If anything, his tone was almost… disgusted.

He fucked up. That is what he did. And then the atmosphere in the room went from casual and airy – hopeful to death. And it was Niall’s heart that more than likely died. Not that Liam knew because he was a douche bag but it was written all over Niall’s small heart shaped face.

“Oh,” Niall whispered, and Liam watched and did nothing as Niall’s tears glassed over. And it was too late to say anything or try and redeem himself as Niall got up. “I think you should go.”

And that is when it sank in to Liam on what he did. It was his body who knew first and then it was his body that clued in his mind. And fuck it was hurting Liam now too. A little piece of ego died, and it was the beginning for him to accept he was gay and he couldn’t keep doing this to Niall. It wasn’t fair but that was only a small part while the bigger part was still rolling their eyes. And he was on his feet. Ego over reason, ego was still over all. “Yeah it’s getting late.”

There were no formal goodbyes or a hug like there had been before. Ten steps and another fifty foot wall grew between them. He looked to Niall and just nodded before going towards the door. He was stopped by Niall’s mum, her name escaping his tongue but she gave him a hug and welcomed him back anytime.

Liam smiled at that and nodded, giving her a kiss before he walked through the front door and outside into the cool summer’s air.

…

…

…

**Horan**

Niall wanted to die through the whole thing. His inner omega was… had been so happy. His little imaginary tail wagging so hard when Liam was giving him attention but then the movement… died.

“Oh, well, that is sweet.” That wasn’t the bad part, the bad part was Liam’s tone, the disgust. He blinked because the tears were instant. And the denial of everything to do with their biology and life was harmful. It wasn’t supposed to be this hard.

They met, lifetime after life time, their souls seeing each other and the feeling of “oh it’s _you_ , I’ve been missing you” was supposed to overtake and everything else came with time. Getting to know them all over again, falling in love all over again. But why did Niall get the soulmate and alpha that was easy? Like everything else in his life, this wasn’t easy. Or wasn’t going to be easy. And Niall could have had a boohoo me reaction but that wasn’t him. It may have taken until this moment but Niall was a fighter and he wasn’t going to do that. It wasn’t fair to him, or his life.

It just took some time to get up, brush yourself off and get going again. But that is what he was going to do, that is what he vowed himself.

He took the first step by wiping his eyes and got up. Going to find Jade and Ed.

They were in the garden with a small fire going in the fireplace. He sat down next to them.

“Hi.”

Jade looked up first and smiled, reaching out to take his hand. “Hi,” she returned. “Where is Liam?”

“Gone,” Niall said and shrugged.

“Gone?” Ed asked and was about to open his mouth to say more but Niall watched as jade elbowed him and shook her head.

“ _Gone_ ,” Niall confirmed and nodded. A weight was added to his chest his inner omega was taking this so much harder than he was but he also couldn’t help but feel relieved to get someone like Liam out. Sure, maybe friends in time but not now.

“Well… okay,” Ed said and nodded, kissing Jade’s hair.

“I’ll be okay, Ed,” Niall whispered and looked to his best mates. “You know I’m a survivor.”

Ed nodded, and reached out, fist bumping his best mate.

“I know you are mate.”

 …

…

… **  
** Summer turned to fall and nothing was exchanged between Niall and Liam but like the falling of the leaves Niall’s walls towards Liam fell a little more each day and like the leaves falling Liam’s ego fell more and more each day.

**Horan**

Niall took a gap year deciding he needed to focus on him before he did anything with the rest of his life. And it was the first time in most of his life…it was good. Again, some days were better than others but he was living for once and for himself. And he almost forgot about the puppy dogged eyed alpha but like a bag habit he returned. But this time? Well Niall could hardly believe the offer of his alpha.

Go on tour with Liam…? It seemed far too good to be true. And it was weird as Liam showed up out of nowhere and after Niall finished a shift at work.

He got out of his car and was walking up the trail to the house when a scent stopped him. He took a deep breath, not in the mood. He wanted to take off his cloths, sit in his room with PJs on and eat too much junk food. But once the door opened he stopped seeing Liam on the chair. His heart sake and fluttered all within three seconds.

Liam smiled and got up before motioning to Niall’s room. Niall blinked but nodded once he saw his mum nodded to him. “It’s okay, love,” she whispered. And then they were in Niall’s room.

Niall was on the bed and Liam in the computer chair.

“I will get right to the question,” Liam started and nodded. “I was an arse. I was every disgusting word in the room. And I want to make it up to you. Words are not going to help prove or even rectify the words and actions I said towards you. I need to prove it and do it with actions. So… come on tour with me and the guys.”

Niall was shocked at the words, who the hell was this man in front of him? He smelled like Liam, he looked like Liam but… what?

He didn’t even realize he was nodding until Liam got up and hugged him.

“Oh Ni,” Liam whispered, wrapping his arms around Niall. “You won’t regret this.”

And truly Niall hoped he was right. That was the only thing he could think and pray for that in that moment.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -slowly enters, waves and then backs away closing the door once again-


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically the chapter you all have been waiting for. But not in a way you wanted it.

**Payne**

Liam Payne was not worthy of the little omega. He was filth for his past and was garage for the present day. He had tried so hard within the small-time frame to accept himself, as he was. Not gay, but at least bi. He had spoken to the famous “Larry” couple, about accepting since they both had gone through the similar. Harry was more open to the thought than Louis had been but after so many months together it just progressed naturally. And that had been why Liam invited his small omega (he truly should not have been calling Niall that yet) on the tour.

From the outside in, Liam had watched and knew maybe before even Harry and Louis themselves. The small touches that turned to more, the glances from eye flirting to literally eye fucking. The small nudges into Harry’s arm or the small touch on Harry’s hip. Or the demonic eyes when someone other than Harry touched Louis. Liam wanted that, but his ego and his mind were overthinking it all. And sending mixed signals, or basically the same thing as hot and cold.

He would allow himself or rather his mind wasn’t overthinking it. It would be small cuddles on the couch, or small kisses to Niall when he saw him in the morning. Or Liam pulling back his chair, his inner alpha wagging his tail at the look Niall would give him. They were connected somehow without even been bonded. Maybe it was because of the time together and being so close together.

And then other times, Liam was a right ass. No yelling was done because being an ass or not Liam was not the telling type. It was more of going in for a kiss and then backing away and then running away because he did not do those things. Or the time Niall was being cute and cuddly on the couch basically being a sin for cuteness and Liam just walked away from him. Yeah Liam’s inner alpha had not been happy and even growled at him. It wasn’t a fun week to say the very least.

But he was trying, trying so very hard. One had to accept himself before loving other’s, right? Well Liam Payne just needed to stop joking himself and maybe he should have done that before.

Liam was sulking on the couch because he was starting to see how badly he had it for Niall but didn’t know how to make it up to the small omega. And maybe sulking because the two couples in his band were out being cute, Liam almost wanted to puke at how cute they were walking out the door hand in hand.

He picked up his head when he heard the door opened and swung his feet so they were on the floor before standing to see who it was. “Are you guys done being dis-” he stopped mid-sentence. The smell was what hit him first, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up and then he saw him, Niall. Smelling of another alpha. And Liam had to grip the doorframe to ground himself. He knew he let out a growl by the look on Niall’s face. But what scared Liam more was how Niall did not move.

“Niall,” Liam gasped out, rage laced in his tone. “You need to go, before I do something we both regret.”

And without any good reason Liam was hurt the little omega smelled like another alpha, was his presence not enough?

He watched as Niall dropped his shopping bags wiped his brow and wrapped his arms around Liam. “Can’t be regret if I want it,” Niall whispered in his ear and finally through his better judgment Liam wrapped his arms around Niall and lifted him up. Niall’s legs wrapped around his waist and he vaguely heard the noise of Niall’s sneakers falling to the floor.

He was walking or maybe running towards Liam’s room, somewhere wrapped in his scent and dumped Niall on the floor before ripping his own shirt off before his hands reached out and traveled Niall’s wet coat. He got to the collar of the coat before literally ripping that off, a loud and sad sound of fabric filling the air.

Next came another growl from deep within Liam’s chest, smelling the alpha’s scent. It was almost a scent he knew but could not place now in his haze. He was mumbling things, things he couldn’t even understand himself. His gaze was hungry as he took Niall’s whimpers and please, he was already moving against his leg and Liam was almost sure he could see Niall’s pants starting to grow darker as slick started.

He licked his lips and let out a small “okay” to only himself as his own dick processed the scene, he knew it was too late to stop and he guided Niall further up the bed, wanting to coat him in his own scent to let every damn alpha, beta and omega know who the hell Niall belonged to.

His finger went from his waist to the top, his fingers feeling the cotton before ripping that off as well, and a realized sigh left Liam’s lips because that smell was not on Niall anymore.

He bent down, his lips angrily and hungrily trailing over Niall’s chest and neck. And the sounds he was getting from Niall in return was heaven to Liam’s ears. Liam himself was struggling to stay somewhat gentle against Niall, his own dick pushing against the hem of his jeans, no doubt leaking and red in anger.

Liam finally could pull himself back only after leaving a hickey on Niall. “Speak,” he whispered his tone soft but his voice strong in his alpha voice, making Niall speak and only say what is on his mind.

“ ** _Yes_**.”

…

…

…

**Horan**

It started off as being bored and needed something to do. And what else to do other than go to the mall? He wasn’t the famous one, he was the average one. Or well--- maybe not even average if you asked Liam.

He was regretting his decision to come with Liam and his band but they weren’t Ed and Jade. He spoke to them daily and they were disgusting even over texting or phone calls. They were everywhere, people were going crazy over the small and beautiful omega who turned Ed into an alpha. Niall could almost see a wedding in the future with how smitten Ed was towards her. And he was happy for them but he just wished he knew what was wrong with him for his own alpha to act so coldly to him most days. With the occasional cuddle or kiss.  He wanted to know what he had done in this or a past life to get a shitty alpha. ~~(most times, not all times.)~~

He got through security easily and didn’t get mobbed because it seemed Niall was Liam’s best kept secret and no one knew who he was other than Ed’s best friend. Or well Ed’s fellow Irishmen. No one really cared about him.

He was used to walking since he didn’t have a car with him and asking around lead to questions that got back to Liam who asked too many questions and Niall refused to be a prisoner.

The walk went on for about 4,000 steps, as his phone said when he opened it up. And he glared at it for a few seconds, loathing it for mocking him on having no life or it was congratulating him on actually getting up from his bed today.

After he pocketed his phone he went on his very merry way on window shopping and went in the occasional shop, something to lengthen his time there since he really wasn’t shopping for anything, just wasting time like he had all the time in the world to spend.

He had actually stepped out of the mall with a bag, just a simple hat for Niall to where when it got sunny since he seemed to forget that it actually was sunny in some places of the world.

But today it wasn’t sunny at all, in fact the overcast sky from earlier was gone and in its place, was raining. And he couldn’t help but let out a not so small, fucking shit!

It gained the attention of an alpha and he was surprised to recognize him. “Josh?” He asked, walking closer to the man. “They let you out?”

He wasn’t sure how or why he let those words leave his mouth maybe he was forgetting how to nicely ask people things from seeing so little of people it seemed. But he was happy when Josh just laughed and nodded. “Yeah they did,” he laughed, letting an arm rest on Niall’s shoulders. And he couldn’t help but melt a little into Josh, it was the first nice touch in days. And his little omega couldn’t help but love it was from an alpha. “Do you need a ride?”

Niall pulled back and nodded. “Yeah, and I could almost kiss you for being so nice,” Niall teased, happy they had spoken a few times and that statement would not be creepy.

Josh even laughed. “Maybe after I safely get you back to the venue,” Josh laughed back.

Niall nodded and followed him out, almost jumping in excitement when he saw a motorcycle. He had always wanted to ride one, and giggled to himself when Josh got on and handed Niall the extra helmet.

Niall climbed on and his almost two-hour walk condensed into about seven minutes. He got off, thanking him and decided against the stares and whispers of the workers. He almost pulled a Louis to flip them off, but he did not owe them an explanation because he was his own damn person.

…

…

…

Niall let out the last gasp before a silent scream left his mouth. A few moments later Niall cried in pain and surprise when Liam……. _bit_ him his shoulder in pain and his own arse from the pop of his knot and there was _nothing_ they could do. And a moment of panic came to Niall hearing the stories of people who thought they were soulmates and bonded only for the omega to die within seconds of the bite because they had not been the same blood type. That was the reason behind Zayn and Perrie waiting, to enjoy each other and get tested because Zayn did not want to chance Perrie’s life.

After about ten seconds and Niall’s heart was still pounding did he open his eyes to look at Liam’s chocolate eyes. He was waiting for it but instead Liam kissed his lips. “We’re bonded and you didn’t die.”

Niall blinked a few times before letting out a watery laugh because yeah, he wasn’t _wrong_. He slowly, reached out still timid with this man and didn’t know his boundaries. He was surprised when Liam kissed this palm before rotating them. Niall giving a small gasp of surprise and pain.

“So, you’re so comfortable, my prince,” he whispered and Niall then and there could have died a happy man.

“I hope you know you too my virginity,” Niall rushed out softly, feeling suddenly like Liam needed to know. “I’m sorry if I was awful.” Although he also felt like he couldn’t have done too much wrong, he just kind of laid there.

“You were fine,” Liam whispered, kissing his nose.

And Niall let out a small nod, surprised at how much he hurt and how fast it seemed Liam’s knot was going down.

And once it was fully down, Niall softly moved off Liam, hissing to himself. He went to pick up his clothing and blinked in surprised when Liam growled again taking the clothing away from Niall. “ ** _No_**.”

Niall blinked and was surprised at the tears coming to his eyes. “W-what?” he whispered, his lower lip trembling. Five seconds into being bonded and Niall was being an awful omega (or at least that’s what his mind was thinking.)

“You are not allowed to touch things from another alpha,” Liam’s voice was so low, Niall was surprised he could hear it. And he hated that it was in his alpha voice, making Niall whimper harder.

Niall blinked again, he was terrified and his little omega was surprised Liam couldn’t pick up on that but it appeared Liam was only seeing red this very moment.

Niall blinked again, tears falling down his cheek as he picked up Liam’s shirt so he wouldn’t get yelled at again and yanked it on before blinding looking for boxers and a pair of whatever pants he could find.

Before rushing to the door, he wanted- no he needed out. He rushed past the stage manager who was about to knock on the door (most likely show time or warm up time).

And he could hear Liam calling after him, he could feel Liam through the bond, Liam wanted him to come back but he kept running. And then suddenly all those awful thoughts he been holding back for all those years and months came flooding to the surface. All demanding to be heard. And for the first time in a long time, he listened.


End file.
